the humans pain
by Rougeofdoom
Summary: AU where all of the kids grow up on alternia and are hunted and killed or sold into slavery. the kids must find a way to escape or the will face a fate worse then death.
1. Chapter 1

chapter1 - lucky me

From a very young age I was taught that trolls were bad. Bro always told me never get caught or I would be killed or worse. I never knew what he meant until I was discovered. I thought I was lucky not die but I was wrong. They put me in chains and forced me to fight to the death with other human slaves or very unlucky low blooded trolls. My prize was for wining was the good fate of my bro.

Today was another fight and today I was actually excited. I herd the Empress was going to watch me fight and if I pleased her I may be let free. I laughed to my self I knew better then any one that the empress was a cold-hearted bitch. The one I needed to impress was her daughter, a young princess by the name of Feferi, who was about 7 sweeps like you.

Some one enters the dungeon and unlocks my cage door and ushers me out. I have learned better then trying to escape. I had been here for a whole sweep so I knew no way to go except forwards.

We stopped at the weapons table so I could get equipped for my fight. I put on my gauntlets and searched for the other bits of armor.

"Yo dude where's all my armor?" I asked the guard.

"You will not be allowed to wear armor in this next fight. By orders of your master."

For fucks sake this jackass could not want me dead any more. Well I equip what I could witch was manly my trusty sword and some useless armor. I put on my glasses and told the guard I was ready. He then escorted me to the gate. From the outside I could hear cheers from a crowd expecting blood. I hated all of them.

A man soon walked up to the center of the arena and gathered every ones attention. He began to speak about the two fighters for tonight's festivities. He described my opponent first but I didn't listen. Hear about the person I have to kill makes it harder to kill them. Instead I just kind of dazed off until it was time for me to enter the arena.

The gate opened and I entered the arena. The crowd cheered and booed as they felt was needed. I looked at the crowd. Most of them were mid-bloods but there were also many high bloods. I found the empress quickly. She sat in a bright pink booth with her two daughters. I assumed the one on her left that looked very bored was her eldest Meenah. On the empresses right sat a small girl who wore a colorful skirt and looked very worried. This must be Feferi.

What surprised me was next to Feferi was an unconscious human girl who looked to be my age as well. She was actually very pretty mostly because most of the humans I have seen in my life were disheveled or dead.

I herd louder cheering and trued to face my opponent only to find that there were actually three different people coming at me.

"Well son of a bitch." I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2- guardian angels

**Hello everyone and thank you for reading my story. So the next chapter has nothing to do with dave actually its jades turn. I do have to warn you the next chapter may have some triggers like bloods and abuse so yah sorry. anyway ****enjoy the next chapter. **

I lay face first on the black marble that was forever stained by the pigments of troll blood. I tried not to move in hope that The Grand High-Blood would not hit me again.

"You filthy little human whore! Good for nothing trash!" he said as he kicked me in my side. I tried not to yell out. "You should have died along with all the other worst the rust bloods! You should be thankful that I saved you!"

He grabbed my hair and lifted my head off the ground. A scream escaped my lips. He glared at me with very intent eyes then dropped me back on the ground.

"You best be thankful to me and the mirthful messiahs!"

He then left the room. I could hear his heavy bare feet thud away.

I tried to stay in the same place because moving hurt too much. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the ground around me was covered in blood. My blood.

I was too weak to move but I know I had to get out of there or I would die. I tried to sit up but my head began to throb with a vengeance. I was desperate to get out of this room. But my body was useless at the moment.

I began to cry and wonder what the afterlife would bring me. Out side the door I heard more footsteps but these were different from The Grand High-Blood. The footfall seemed to slap the ground. Then with some loud grunting the door opened to revile Gamzee The Grand High-Bloods youngest son.

He scanned the room for a moment until his eyes fell upon me. He looked behind him to make sure his dad was no were close. When he knew the coast was clear he entered the room. He walked up to me and laid down next to me.

"Sooo... why are we laying on the floor?" He asked.

"Gamzee I need you to go and get Aradia."

"What ever you say my sister Jade."

He then got off the floor and walked out the door. I felt my heart relax slightly. I knew he would find Aradia. He maybe constantly drugged but he was still reliable.

My vision began to blur as I heard the door open again and soon Aradia was by my side.

"Oh god Jade what happen to you!"

I tried to shrug but found my body was very much agent that idea.

"We have to get you out of here! Gamzee I'm going to need your help."

"Right on my sister." He said.

My vision went black as they began to pick me up.

I know I'm safe as long as I'm with Aradia. When I first arrived here as a slave she was working here as a maid (though with what she is paid she is basically a slave). We were only 5 and a half sweeps at the time. We agree that if we stuck together no one would hurt us.

She was fairly happy working here. She got a Recuperacoon to sleep in and warm food to eat. Most of all she didn't have to see her mother or sister. She never told me what her mother did but she did say her sister was something along the lines of a prostitute.

My other saving angle in this place was most defiantly Gamzee. With out him I don't think I could survive all the times his father had beat me. He may have not been the most put together troll he was kind and silly.

My vision restored itself to revile my two best friends in the world. They had carried me down 10 flights of stairs and put me in my cot so I could rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- fight to the death

**Hi y'all I'm back I meant write this earlier but I got sick and I changed something's about the characters and where they are placed. Like this chapter was going to be about john but I changed his placement around. So instead I wrote about Roxy hope you don't mind we get to know a bit more about Dave. So yeah anyway here's the next chapter and thanks for all of the positive feed back.**

I was dreaming. At least I think I was. I was in a world where the sky was tinted pink and the landscape was doted with tons of pyramids. Beside me stood a small curvy girl with short brown hair. She wore a blue and white tee shirt and jean kaprees.

We watched as a pack of skinless imps walked past.

"Are you ready to do this?" She asked.

"I'm go if yoi are, Jane. *you."

She slid down the side of the pyramid that we stood on and I fallowed promptly. We got to the bottom and began to battle the imps. Me shooting my gun and her with her fork.

Once they were all dead she turned to me.

"We did it." She said very cheerfully. "Oh shoot you have to wake up now Roxy."

"Wake up what are you tslking about? Oops *talking."

"Whale the fights about to begin and there is another human in the ring." Jane's voice was replaced by...by Feferi.

I slowly opened my eyes see the worried face of Feferi.

"What about a humam? *human."

"There is one fighting. Sea he's down there. He's taking on three at a time."

I looked down on the ring to see about the human that was fighting. He was about my age. He had Platinum hair that seemed like it had not been cut in a while. He wore a pair of shades to hide his eyes. He wore no shirt and his upper body seemed to be fairly lean but still muscular but also covered in scars from his previous fights.

"He's actually pretty cute." I said to fef.

"For a human bouy he is pretty cute, but I still prefer trolls."

She was right about him taking on three trolls. They were all ganging up on him but he was still doing very well. When someone was about to attack him he seemed to teleport behind them. He was also very crafty with his sword. Sometimes it moved so fast I could hardly see it. He attack one of the trolls who fell and began to bleed a dark orange color. Now the boy was faced with a girl and another man. They both charged him at the same time but he was ready to block them. He tripped the girl and stabbed the man through the chest. He then quickly pulled his sword out of the man and wiped pea green blood off of his sword. The girl tried to get up but she had no weapon. She dropped down on her knees and covered her face. The boy looked over at his master who promptly looked over at the empress.

The woman thought of the pecks of keeping the girl alive when Meenah began to shout.

"Just krill her already you little Beach!"

And with that remark he sliced off her head. I rolled on the ground a bit spreading her dark yellow blood along with it.

His master took him to the center of the arena and announced him as the champion.

"Who is he anyway."

"At the beginning of the battle they said his name is Dave the time keeper. I wonder why "the time keeper". It seems pike a weird name to give if it work for him why should I judge."

"gill I need you to do something for me." The empress said to me. "I need you to tell that bouy's master that I would pike a word with him."

I sigh and mumbled something along the lines of "on my way my lady" and left the booth.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4- books and shit

**hi i'm back. sorry it took so long to post the new chapter. this one is about rose and its mostly her being sassy beyond all belief. so yeah tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for the story i would love to hear them! **

I sat in the corner of the ship as it rocked gently back and forth. Some ways off I could here my master yelling for me. I didn't come running to fill his order, possibly because I just didn't care.

I had been a slave to the orphaner duelscar for about a sweep now. My former master the empress herself dumped me on him after she came to the conclusion that I was too witty for my own good. He thought I was a gift that she bestowed upon and he was careful to treat me with care. To this point he still refused to hit me and at most will only scream at me. After all I was the glorious gift from his dear empress. I think he also refuses to hit me because he also believes I am a witch.

He found me with a book in my lap at the bow of the ship. His face was bright purple and he had a look of pure furry.

"Why were you not in my captains quarters to help get me dressed?" He asked anger burning in his eyes. He was dressed like a blind man with many of his buttons on his shirt undone and his trousers kept falling down.

"Well reason one was mostly I didn't want too. Reason two is that you were drinking rum last night and I didn't want to slip in your vomit. Reason three was my book was more intreating then you. Last but not least was that I really don't care. Does that answer your question Duelscar?" I said not even looking up from my book.

"My lord rose Mindfang will meet me at port in three hours." He said. I was brought to my attention that most trolls that had a human never called them by their birth names. It's a way to degrade the slave or servant. The fact that Dualscar called me by my name just shows me how much of a coward he really was. "What am I going to do if I don't look better then her."

"I haven't the slightest idea. But I'm sure you'll think of something." I said still turning the pages of my book.

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but then turned to leave. He then came back five minuets later with a different shirt on now. Luckily this one didn't have buttons.

"I hope you know that you are not allowed to leave the ship this time. My boys aren't allowed to leave either."

I let out a chuckle. "Do you really expect me to sit in this ship because you told me to."

I then stood up and walked away. I rushed into my room and changed in to my land cloths witch were very different from my ship cloths mostly because my ship cloths were simple and bland were as my land cloths were lavish and gody to show I was a slave of a wealthy pirate. With that said I did like them. I chose a dress today. It was black, gold and two different purples. The purple on the bodice was to match Dualscar's violet blood and the purple on the skirt was to match his flag.

I left my quarters and onto the main deck. There I found both Eridan and Cronus arguing about some nonsense. Upon seeing me Eridan ran up.

"Wwell hello Rose, you wwouldnt have heard from your sister wwould?"

"I'm sorry Eridan I'm afraid I have not." I said quickly and tried to leave.

"Say Rose you wwouldnt be anything wwould you cause I'm free all night."

"No thank you Eridan, I have plans." I said and left the ship quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5- the rebel allegiance

**i'm back and i have brought another chapter with me. this one is about dirk and his rebel allegiance. the next one should be about John and then Jane and then Jake. i hope you like the story so far. feel free to review and tell me what you think. anyway now presenting chapter 5! **

I woke up to a loud crash out side my tent. I got up from my bed roll, put on my pants, and grabbed my sword. Outside it was nearly dusk . But I was not use to the sun and it stung my eyes. For the same reason not many trolls were out and about. They had more sensitive eyes then humans do.

"Dirk a scout saw someone on the edge of the camp. I came to tell you as soon as I could." Said a friend of mine. Well I was more friends with his brother and father. They took me in when my bro was taken. They were the leaders of one of the revaluations.

I was a pity when both Rufio and his father vanished leaving me in charge of both a revolution and Tavros. I looked down at the small boy in front of me. "I think we should give who ever is in our camp a warm welcome." I said and unsheathed my sword and he grabbed his lance.

We snuck our way to where this mystery troll was lurking. Well I snuck my way, Tavros kept falling and forcing me to change my plan of attack. On the edge of the campsite saw no one at first but out of the corner of my eye I saw a Neophyte. I snuck up behind her with my sword pointed straight at her back. Then she turned quick.

"Chose your words wisely, Neophyte trash. They my be your last." I said. For some reason though she looked un phased.

"Now mister Strider are you sure you want to kill your only info source on the inside. It would be a pity if you no longer knew where The Grand Highblood is going to attack you. Think of all the life's that would be lost and every last one of them would be your fault, Dirk Strider. If you wanted to kill your men it would be easier to kill them yourself. "

A wave of shock flooded over me. "You are Redglare? I mean I knew you were some government person but a Neophyte?! Now that's impressive."

"Yes Mister Strider. Now if you don't mind I would prefer you did not hold a sword to my chest."

I looked at the sword still in my hand and quickly placed it in its sheath. "I'm sorry for the attack, but you can never be too sure. Why are you here anyway? If you have info you normally send someone else to do the dirty work."

"Yes normally I would but I have info and a favor to ask."

"Tell me the info first and then we'll get to the favor."

"If that is what you want. My information is that The Grand Highblood is onto me. Well not me but he knows that someone is giving out info. He has cracked down on security and I may not be able to give you as much info."

"Nice to know, now what is this favor you want?"

"I want you to ... To protect my daughters."

"What?"

"Both of them are skilled fighters. Latula is very skilled with her skateboard and Terezi is have a magnificent sense of smell and taste even if she is blind. They both are good at mind games and are both very smart."

"Why do you want me to watch over your kids? Can't you do that?"

"I can, but with The Grand Highblood suspecting of people I can't risk someone finding them and hurting them. They are far safer with you then with me."

"Are they here with you?" I sighed.

"Yes they are." She said and then turned to a tent to her left. "Girls you can come out now."

The two girls emerged from the tent both looking a little tentative. They both looked like their mother. The older one had longer hair and wore a teal leotard with aspects of red. Like her mother and sister she wore red tinted glasses but they were squared shaped instead of the pointed ends. In her right hand she held a bored.

The younger one was funny like something was off about her. She kept sniffing the air around her. She had the same glasses as her mother but she wore them closer to her eyes so I could not see the teal tint in them. She wore a black shirt with her teal sign on it.

"Is this the one that is blind?" I asked to the girls mother.

She nod briefly and said, "Yes Terezi is in fact blind, but she has a very advanced sense of smell and taste. She shouldn't cause any trouble. The two are willing to help with..."

"It's ok Ill watch over your girls. They'll be safe here. I promise." I said to Radglare and then turned to Tavros. "Can you get the girls a tent to share and some food I guess too."

Redglare let out a sigh of relief. "I have to leave now but I will come back when The Grand Highblood stops suspecting people." She said and fled the campsite.

**yay that was fun. so im going to start talking down here to to answer peoples questions if they have any. to strangerYOUknow john will be introduced next chapter but he will not be with karkat at this point. as of currently he is a member of mindfangs crew and he has plans to meet someone. later in the story though he may find his way in a strange forest with 3 huntresses stalking him or find a preachy man with one very angry son and the other very talkative. who knows only time will tell. **


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6- free as the air

**yay new chapter! sorry this took so long. things come up like being sick and summer school. anyway the next chapter is about John ant then Jane will be next leaving Jake as last. hope you enjoy this chapter feel free to give me reviews and ask questions. **

I could feel the cold air shift around me from the porthole that I always left open by my bunk. My hammock rocked with the waves that lapped against the boat. I curled around my blanket in hope for one more hour sleeping.

"Wake uuuuuuuup num8 nuts. We have work to do be for any of us are free to go ashore." Said a loud voice witch seemed to have all the confidence in the world. All of it!

The voice was fallowed by a quick sensation of falling and a flash of pain as I hit the ground hard. I opened my eyes to revile the pretty troll that stood over me.

"Gee Vriska there must be easier ways to wake me up then tipping my bunk over."

"Not really. Anyway we have work to doooooooo."

"What do I need to do? I already cleaned the canons after the last battle we went through. Canons are all I do so why do I need to clean."

"I don't knoooooooow John. 8ut my mom did say she need your help with something."

I shuddered at that thought. If Mindfang needed something it was probably nothing good.

We got to the deck only to see the whole crew working. The sun still hung above the horizon. I could hear loud orders called from the mast of the ship.

The orders were coming from Mindfang herself. I did respect Mindfang. She was a great captain and she truly was the cerulean terror of the sea. Her quick thinking and risky moves could take down a ship in minutes. But even with all the fear that shrouds her she only ever showed me kindness. Her and her daughters were the only family I had ever known.

She had bought me when I was just a baby and she rises me with her own. Thought from time to time she did show me my place it was never out of spite. She didn't even have me doing slaves labor. Instead she had me man the canons in case of attack. She chose me mostly because I was quick and light making me be able to set off many canons in a short period of time.

I took a breath in and walked up to her. She smiled when she saw me and stopped talking to a troll that spent all of his time in the crows nest.

"Good evening John, did get any rest?" She asked

"Yes madam, I did indeed. Might I ask why you wished to talk with me?"

She let out a sigh. "John it has come to my attention that you are in fact still my slave. Thought I have never seen you as such it is true. So I went to get the papers to set you free. I hope when you are freed you will stay with me as a member of my crew but you must make your own choices and as a free man you are able to go were ever you wish."

"What?! Wait you are setting me free! But why?"

"I'm setting you free because to me and the girls you have never been a slave. In fact most of the crew sees you as family. Most Importantly soon you will be 7 sweeps old and you should be able to chart your own path."

I felt overwhelmed. I looked at the woman I had always seen as my mother. She did not completely meet my glaze but she stood firm and noble as she always did.

My mind drifted back to when I was young. Me and Virska play with wood swords and Aranea making fake treasure maps for us. Normally my sword fights with Virska ended with her sitting on my back as Aranea told as long and drawn out stories. Then Mindfang would make us go to bed before the sun came up. If we were good she would even sing to us or tell us a story of he daring ventures.

My mind floated back to the present. Mindfang was handing me a piece of paper that looked very official. At the bottom was she loopy signature.

"John if you do want to leave do me one favor."

"What?"

"Please tell me that you are leaving so I can pretend I don't care." She said with cerulean tears in her eyes.

"Oh no don't cry! Don't you have a hate date with Duelscar!"

"Oh don't worry that worthless worm will probably be late like he always is."

I smiled and looked up and down the paper that willed my freedom. I felt so happy I could just fly or turn to air.

"Oh and John," she said and tossed me a pouch of money, "enjoy your first day as a free man."


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7- easy as pie

**Yay i'm back and i have a chapter about Jane. I really hope you like it. As always feel free to ****review, ask questions, and leave suggestions. I just want to let you know i actually do write faster when i have encouragement from you all. Anyway heres the chapter. **

I mixed the batter as quickly as I could and poured it in to a baking sheet. The dark brown mix jiggled as I pushed it into the oven and set the time. I stared at the light blue room that had a powder blue bed in the corner. I had a fridge and a oven on the wall of my large room.

I let out a sigh. I knew I lived very lushly for someone like me but I could not stand being stuck in this room all the time. I longed for real people to talk too, not just mother. I loved her dearly but she didn't get me. Why did she pick me to be her doll?

I kind of wished she were home though. She may not be the most present mother but at least she kept me company. I was so bored and lonely at the moment I would talk to anyone. Maybe I should make more cakes that would probably take my mind off of my boredom. My mind went to my many uneaten cakes that were in my fridge. Not to mention the pies and cookies also hiding in there somewhere.

The bell on the oven dinged letting me know that I could put the cake in to cook. I hastily shoved it in and moped over to my bed. With a huge sigh and a large flop I collapsed on the fluffy bedding. I then took a moment to inspect the plush bunnies I had there. They were kind of stupid and I don't even know were I got then but I keep them around because they remind me of something in a dream.

I was so bored. I got up and look through my mystery and detective books hoping to find something to read. But alas the search came to nothing mostly because I had read all of the books over a million times.

I went to make sure the cake was doing ok. It was doing just fine but it would probably take another ten minuets. I was so bored. I wish I had a game to play but all the games I had I already beat.

In a flash of green electricity a small cat appeared in my room. I was use to the random visit of god cat. Grabbed a can of tuna for him in a hope he would teleport me else were. I knew it was unlikely. Mother was able to command G-cat so he would not do anything that might let me free.

"Come here G-cat. You may not teleport me to other life forms but at least let me pet you." I begged to the white cat. Even with my pleas he just sat in the middle of my room licking his leg.

"G-cat I wish I was free from this room. I wish I had friends. I wish I knew other humans and most of all I wish I had someone to love me and not like I was a stupid doll. I just wish I was free." I said with a small sob. Then there was a crack and a green flash as God cat left me to cry.

"Meow"

"God cat?" I said taking my face out of my hands only to see I was somewhere I never thought I would be. I was in a forest and I was free.

**yay that was fun! To ****StrangerYOUknow i'm so glad you like it! I'm honestly blushing right now. As far as your ****suggestion i do actually read through the story before posting it to look for mistakes, but the problem is that because my dyslexia some of the word that i misspelt look like they are spelt right to me. i'm woking on it but there is still things i miss. **


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8- Almost Refuges

**Oh my god! I'm so sorry I just realized that this chapter was funky. I think it was because my laptop was acting funny. I'm so embarrassed. Thank you to all the people who said something. If they had not I would have never known. Anyway chapter about Jake. I'm soooo sorry again. thanks for barring with me! **

I sat I'm my small shack of a hive. It was dank and cold but at least I was free. I last rays of sun for the day filtered through the woods and into my window. It made the whole hive seem bright.

I looked down at the gun on the table. It was in pieces because I needed to clean it. You never know when a Highblood is going to attack you. As grandma use to say the only good troll is a dead troll. I do believe that to an extent but there were some I would never kill or harm .

Most of the trolls I would never harm were low bloods. In a way I kind of sympathized with them. They too also lived under the constant threat of slavery.

The sun plunged below the horizon as I began to put my gun together again. I had to get ready for tonight when I went hunting with the cats.

A small knock at my door alerted me someone was here. Someone who shouldn't be there. No one knew where I lived. No but nana and she was gone now. I took the pistol that I had just put back together and walked to the door.

"Who's there?" I shouted trying to sound like an angry troll.

"Please if you have any mercy give me and my sons shelter for the night." The voice on the other side of the door sounded sincere and honest. I slowly opened it and found three trolls all looking like refugees. The eldest looked about 16 sweeps and he was dressed in strange pants that went high on his waist and a gray cloak with red details. His two sons looked about 9 and 7 sweeps old. The older one wore a bright red sweater and black pants and the younger one wore a black sweater with a gray sign on it and black pant.

When the older man saw that a was not a troll but a human he seemed to brush it off his shoulder witch I must admit was strange to me. We did in fact live in a world were every one who knew you were human treated you like crud. It took me forever to brake the cats of that habit.

"Praise you for allowing compleat strangers in to your hive. Thank you. You really saved our lives."

"Well I don't mean to be rude but who are you? Almost no one comes into this forest. Golly come to think of it, it's only me and the cats most days and anyone with the brilliant idea to cut through the wood mostly end up dead."

"We hope we haven't triggered you with out sudden arrival." Said the eldest son looking very dignified. His father shoot him a look.

"Please ignore my son Kankri." He added.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you? Are you refugees? Are you criminals? Are you runaways from the army?"

The father took a moment to think. "We'er refugees in someways and in others we are criminals. It's rather hard to explain."

With that I knew I could trust them. "Are any of you hungry because before you showed up I was going to go hunting and I need to know how much i need to kill."


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9- plans and picnics

**Yay new chapters. I felt so bad for the last chapter so I'm giving you two more. I hope yall enjoy. The first one is about John and Rose and then the next chapter is about Jade. Feel free to review, ask questions, and leave suggestions. Thanks a ton and thanks again to anyone who made a comment on the last chapter. **

I ducked into the only book shop in the small port town. I quickly browser the titles of the the small selection of books and found a book of ancient wizards who must save the world from a dark force. I took the book to the counter and traded the limited amount of coins I had so I could add the story to my inventory.

When I left the shop I rushed through the town. Many trolls yelled slurs and insults and some even had the nerve to spit at me. I held my head high though because I knew that none of them would harm be. I had my violet grown to ward off attacks. No one wanted to be at the mercy of a violet blood troll. Not after killing or harming their slave.

I strolled to the tallest point in the town. It overlooked the whole bay. When we docked at this port I would always read up there but today I had a very important meeting with a dear friend.

When I got there john was already there along with a blanket and what looked like some food. When he saw me I could tell he could not control his joy. It was vey endearing of him.

"John! It fantastic to see you. Did you raid your ships kitchen?"

"It's good to see you too Rose. Umm no I actually bought this. I saw the deli in town and I couldn't help my self."

"Oh john you shouldn't have. You should really save what money you gather. Spend it on something you want. Don't spend it on my."

He laughed. "I like spending money on you. Anyway I know you don't eat if you are in a port town so I thought id make you eat. It what friends are for I guess. If anything I'm kind of celebrating."

I sat on the blanket and looked at the last rays of sun over the horizon. "Tell me John what are we celebrating?" I asked taking some bread and a chicken leg.

"Mindfang set me free." He said shortly.

"She did! That's fantastic John. Now your free to do as you please. You can leave if you want."

"The thing is I'm not sure I want to leave. It all I've ever know and to me they are family." He says quietly.

I look at him for a moment. How could he want to stay with the people who viewed him as a slave? How could he stay with the very person who bought him when he was a child? They maybe the only family he has but still.

"If I had the choice I would run away and never come back. I would see the world and read every book I could. I would laugh as people asked me where my master. I cant see how you can stay."

"Is that what you really want? To run away and see the world?"

"Yes." I said quickly

"But don't you already?"

"No John, I see the sea and the ports! I want to see the plains and the purple woods. I want to see great big cities. All I've ever seen is the sea and the inside of a palace." I  
huffed.

"Then why don't you run away?" He asked kindly.

"Because John I still have a sister inside the palace and if I piss of the empress then I put Roxy's life at risk."

"You and I both know that Roxy can defend herself. She may not be strong but she sure as hell has gusto."

"It's not only Roxy." I took a moment to think through what I was about to say. "It's also that I'm ... I'm scared."

There was a moment of shock and silence. John looked as if he didn't believe it.

"But Rose nothing scares you. Not death, not elder gods, not even the empress. Why are you so scared?"

"To Tell the truth I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm weak and I can't defend myself. Maybe because I'm don't know what's out there. I really don't know John and to me not knowing is scary." I said quietly refusing to make eye contact.

I put my head in my hands and was on the verge of tears when John spoke up.

"What if," he started sounding hesitant, "you had a Friend next to you? Would you go then?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"How about we run away Rose and see the world?"

I couldn't hold back my disbelief.

"If you were beside me John, I think I could do anything. If you asked I think I could look into the future." I laughed.

"Well if you asked Rose I think I could fly off this cliff!" He added joking.

We laughed for a good ten minutes before one of us could speak.

"We should make plans before we go anywhere. We should find a map." I said.

"Well I would take one of Aranea but I know she would be pissed if she found out. Nothing is scarier then Aranea when someone's touched her books or maps."

"We could go check out the bookshop down by the docks. It might have a map of the world or of the area near by."

"Sounds like a plan." John said standing up. He then extended a hand to me and helped me get up on my feet. "We are off to the bookshop!"


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10- the witches dream

"Jegeus Jade there are way to many frogs on your planet. Do you even have consorts?"

"You know I do Dave. We've talked with them before. Their frogs remember."

"Well damn Jade everything is a frog on this planet. Are we sure you're not a frog?"

"I fairly sure," I giggled, "but you never know for sure."

"That's fair." He said flashing a smile. He was very handsome when he smiled. He was handsome when he was standing all noble and stoic like a knight but I liked him better smiling.

I could feel the heat in my face as I thought about him. He was looking at me funny too.

"So umm... what's with the fancy getup? I mean it cool and all but I don't think its the kind of thing one would wear frog hunting."

"Oh this?" I said looking at my dress. Maybe it was to nice for frog hunting. "If you think I should change then I will."

"Nah I like it. It makes you look very lovely. I was thinking maybe I should put on one of my suits. That way we could match or something."

"I actually like the shirt."

"Well if the high fashion frog girl thinks I'm not under dressed then I guess I'm not."

We laughed for a moment. The world seemed to be at peace. I was truly happy first time in a long time. Bec was a good friend but it was nice to have really human friends.

From far away I could hear a loud howl. Panic pulled at my lungs. Somehow I knew it was Jack here to kill us.

"Harley we have to run now!" Said Dave panic in his voice.

Then a cold sensation fell around me. The world dissolved around me only leaving Dave and I. His grip on my hand slowly fading away and he was becoming less and less visible.

"Dave stay with me! Please Dave come back. Anyone come back."

"Jade! You have to motherfucking wake up." Said the voice of my juggalo friend. It was kind and warm.

"Gam is that you?" I asked opening my eyes. The dark room was uninviting but I was just glad not to be bleeding out in the grand hall. Gamzee sat over me in a chair next too my bed. he was holding a bottle of fygo over my head. he must have dumped it on me to wake me up.

"Yah it motherfucking me. Shit who else would it be. I mean other then Aradia."

I felt up at the band on my head that Aradia must have applied when I was out cold. I had bandages on my middle and my arm and legs.

"I you don't motherfucking mind me asking who the fuck is Dave? You were all yelling his name."

"To tell the truth Gamzee, I don't know. I had a dream where I was on a different planet I think and we were looking for frogs I think. There was a very handsome boy there I guess his name was Dave. My he was handsome. I think I knew him for somewhere. Anyway we were talking and then something showed up and we were running. Then the world went black and he began to vanish and then I woke up."

"That sounds like it needs to be interpreted." Said a kind voice from the doorway. I looked to see Aradia in her usual cloths. The simple black cloth to show the sign and hide her breasts and the black skirt that want to her ankles. I had the same cloths the only difference was her sign was dark red (same as her blood color) and was a line with what looked like her horns. My sign was acid green and shaped like a dog beast.

"Hi Aradia."

"Hello Jade. Are you feeling better?" She asked as she moved closer to my bed.

"Not really but it nothing new."

She huffed at that remark and began to inspect my body. "You know I wasn't kidding when it said your dream should be interpreted. It sounds like it might have meaning."

"I don't think it has meaning but whatever."

"Maybe your dream is a miracle from the mirthful messiahs. In fact I'm motherfucking sure of it."

"I don't think it's that either, but thanks anyway Gamzee." I said to my friend.

"Just out of curiosity what did the boy in your dream look like?" Asked Aradia as she undid the bandage on my left leg.

"Why do you want to know that?" I asked.

"I want to know if this boy is as cute as you make him sound."

"Well he was tall but not too tall and he was strong but not too muscular. He had very blond hair and bright red eyes that he always coved with sunglasses. He had this heroic aura about him like he was a knight or a superhero. He had white teeth that he never showed because he almost never smiled. He had a nice smile."

"Alright he does sound pretty good looking. At least for a human. Now let's get you up and see if you can walk."


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11- tin rabbit

**Hi im back. sorry this took so long i was going to have a chapter for you last week but i deleted it.i guess we will have to learn what happens with dave next time. anyway thanks for sticking with me. **

I walked in the dark woods alone. God cat was nowhere insight. I felt sick with fear. I had no clue where I was or how to get home.

The whole forest looked the exact same. The worst part was there was no noise at all. No animals, no wind in the trees, nothing. It made me feel more unnerved then I already was .

"Hello is there anyone here that could help me." I yelled half hopping for a response. The other half of me hoped for no one to be there.

From behind me I heard a slight rustle. From my chest I could feel my heart panic and try to escape. I backed up till I hit a tree and was not able to flee any farther. The rustling grew louder and louder till I couldn't stand it anymore. Then from the bushes emerged a tin rabbit pull a dead squirrel behind it. On it's back there was a mini ketana. It gave me a long look and began to walk towards me.

"Umm… hello little friend. Please don't hurt me."

He gave a weird look and tapped my slippers. He then seemed to looked me over perhaps evaluating the threat I posed. He was pretty cute actually in a tin rabbit way.

"Hmm I think I'll call you lil' Sebastion. For short lil' seb." I said patting him on the head. He then tossed the dead squirrel on to my lap. "Oh umm… well thank you very much but I think I'm fine. I'm pretty full."

He looked a little sad but he then pricked up and rushed to the bushes.

"Wait come back. I didn't mean it. I'll eat the squirrel. I just need a Guide." I yelled after him. Dang it I really needed some one to get me out of the woods. I still heard rustling in the bushes probably for lil' Seb running away. Wait it was getting louder. Was he coming back?

He then came out of the bushes now holding a small bunch of flowers. It was very sweet. All the flowers were different colors of blue. I liked the small sky blue daisy looking ones.

"Awww thank you Lil' Seb." I gushed taking the flowers and tucked them in my hair. "Do you have a family Lil' Seb?"

With that he nodded and began to draw a picture. It was very elabret. From what I could see it was a human boy with glasses. I felt like I had seen him before. Maybe in one of my books on history that mother made me read.

"Is this you maker?" Seb nodded. "And do you know where he is now?" He shock his head. "Do you know his name?" He wrote something in the dirt. I went to take a look only to see a name I've heard before. "Dirk Strider. Well I guess we need to find this Dirk Strider and get you home."


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12- gog save the queen

**New chapter, yay!This chapter is for ****StrangerYOUknow. Hope you get better soon. This chapter is about Dave and kind of Roxy. Hope you all like this chapter. As always feel free to ask questions, give suggestions, and just review in general. **

"You stupid ape. You were suppose to die not win." Said my master as he throw me into a wall.

"Hmm… no thanks I don't think is my style. Living is much more cool and if you can't tell I'm pretty damn cool." I said. For that remark I revived a swift punch to the stomach. I fell to the ground and curled into a ball.

"You are useless, stupid, and you can't do as you are told. I gave you one simple task and you disobey. You feel as if you need to fight. Don't you know that the battle is already over."

"I guess not. For a cool kid I'm kind of slow on the up take."

"I was going to let you die with dignity in battle but you are too stubborn. Maybe I should just kill you myself?" He said as he lifted me up by my hair. "It would surly help me with a problem I have. You are quite a problem you know, always killing your opponents."

He then dropped me to the ground. My head hurt unbelievable and my ass was probably going to bruise. But I stood up ready to stand my ground. My legs were weak but I stood tall.

"You just won't give up boy!" He spat at me. He then pushed me into the wall with a knife to my throat. "How bout we change that."

My heart began to race. Tried hard not to breath because if I did I would slice my own throat. I wish I could become flatter against the wall.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Dave the "timekeeper" is he here?" Called a foreign voice. It sounded like a girl too. My master pulled the knife from my neck and called back to the voice. "Go away. We'er busy."

"But I have orders from my misstariss to retrieve him. Order from the empress herself." She shouted back. At that he dropped the knife and moved away from me. He then fussed with his hair and cloths and horns.

"Come here my dear and lead the way." He called. Then from around the corner a tall pastey blonde human girl appeared. My master seemed disappointed. What troll would want a human girl.

She was skinny and gustily pale. He white hair only made her look whiter. Her eyes shone a bright pink that shimmered slightly. Her willowy figure made her look a little outlandish. She was pretty in her own sort of way. Nothing I would go for plus something about her seemed too familiar.

She then lead us to a fuisha tent. She opened the flap and disappeared inside. For a moment there was quiet chatter and then she reappear and pulled me inside.

The only thing I noticed about the inside of the tent was probably the pink. Everything was pink. No joke, everything. In a pink chair sat an authoritative figure with her legs hanging over the arm rest. By her sat a bored looking girl who sat in her chair backwards and another who sat in her chair as it's meant to be sat in with her hands in her lap. The older girl had short hair with the exception of two long braids that looked like they would drag on the floor when she walked. The younger one looked more like her mother then her sister. She had the same grand hair as her mother all large and what not.

The woman suddenly swung her legs down and got out of her chair. She the began to circle me like a bird of pray.

"What's your name buoy?"

"Uhh Dave."

"Any family uhh Dave?"

"What? Umm no family that's probably alive. If anyone's live it's my bro but that's not likely. Also it's just Dave."

"Good! I've been looking for a buoy with some mussel on him." She said to me and then to my master said, "How much you want for him?"

"413 boondollers."

"Deal" shouted and then pushed him out of the tent with his money.

She then turned to the blonde girl. "Girl take my baby's and the boy to the palace. Get him ready for hard work."

"But malady I…"

"Beach do as I tell you or you will find yourself dead!" She shouted as the girl looked as if she grow smaller. She then pushed the two princesses out the tent and pulled me out after her.

We walked some and then we got to a carriage. She opened the door for the girls but then shut it when I tried to get in.

"Sorry buddy you get to ride shotgun with me." She declare as she pulled me up. "My name is Roxy if you were wondering."

"Oh umm…I'm Da…"

"Dave I know. I watched you fight. Pretty impressive. I'm a pretty good fighter but I'm best with a gun." She told me and then stayed quiet for a time. "What was going on when I come to get you?"

"It's nothing you should worry about. If you were me almost every day there are more then one attempt on your life."

"Oh." She said shortly and didn't talk for the rest of the trip.


End file.
